A Thousand Years
by Winter Thomason
Summary: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri reminded my of the love that Mai Taniyama has for Oliver Davis, or Kazuya Shibuya. It's hard to be in love with someone who doesn't understand what love truly is, what it's meaning is. This is a one-shot of Mai and her love for Oliver, the time and memories, before they left.


**A Thousand Years **

**Winter Thomason **

**Fandom:** Ghost Hunt

**Rating:** T **Genre:** Romance, Tragedy

**Summery:** "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri reminded my of the love that Mai Taniyama has for Oliver Davis, or Kazuya Shibuya. It's hard to be in love with someone who doesn't understand what love truly is, what it's meaning is. This is a one-shot of Mai and her love for Oliver, the time and memories, before they left.

**Pairing(s):** Mai T. x Oliver D./Kazuya S.

**Legend:** "**Blah Blah.**" Language, Narrator, Important; "_Blah Blah._" Singing; '**Blah Blah.**' Telepath; '_Blah Blah._' Thoughts; **{A/N: Blah Blah}** Notes

**{A/N: It'd be best to listen to the song on YouTube, because it'll make better sense. Thank you, and read, enjoy, review.} **

**— — — **

**Chapter 1 **

"Welcome everyone, tonight we're going to have our famous Mai Taniyama play an american song, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Sadly, this will be her last night here before moving on to collage, so let us celebrate tonight!" Tenshi-san said, her voice full of sadness yet held happiness even though I'm leaving.

She waved her hand, gesturing for me to come on stage. Slowly I walked out, my hair tied in a high ponytail that had bounced each step I took. I simply wore some faded jeans with small rips, a black t-shirt with a huge white heart that had a crack, a olive green denim jacket, and some black converse. I held a small smile that you could barely notice, but once I looked up I saw them… Except I didn't resist the pain that flood, instead I sang it.

"_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How can I be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somewhere. One… Step… Closer…_" The words slipped from my mouth with ease, the words of sorrow, pain, and mistaken love. Small memories of the past played at the beat of the guitar and piano played softly.

"_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you… For a thousand years… I'll love your for a thousand years…_" I understood that he was afraid to love someone, because they may have rejected the feeling… Or worse… Disappear like Eugene. He may have called me dumb, but truth be told, I was smart enough to understand the pain and sorrow even if I was stupid.

"_Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let thing take away. What's standing in front of me. Every breath… Every hour has come to this. One… Step… Closer…_" The day he rejected my love with the excuse of my mistaking my love for his brother, time did stand still. Everything had fallen apart, my heart broken, and my brain scattered as he left me alone. I remember that feeling I had before, the courage to say my feelings of truth but covered in lies.

"_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you… For a thousand years… I'll love your for a thousand more…_" I died inside every day after he left, my heart broken in piece to small to find. The worse part is that everyone I called my family, have gone and left me alone in misery. But, I'll always love him no matter what, no matter how many time he breaks my heart.

"_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love your for a thousand more. One… Step… Closer… One step closer…_" That day we met, before all of this love drama had began, I knew something that no one knew. That you hid your pain, but in your eyes, how you hid from everyone, but I saw you clearly. You allowed me closer to you then anyone, close enough to know your pain.

"_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you… For a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more…_" Never more had I felt so much pain as everyone disappeared, even my high school friends ditched me. I was left alone like how I was after my parents died, exempt Sensei isn't here to help this time.

I just stopped, I couldn't speak anymore… The pain had just went to far for me to handle. But my mouth wouldn't stop, even though my tears flooded without notice, I kept singing my heart.

"_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…_" The last words slipped away, the audience stared at me amazed, as did my "second" family. Tears fell as I walked off stage, heading to the door, expecting to be stopped by someone.

But my happy ending never came.

**— — — **

**{A/N: I am sorry for those Mai T. x Oliver D./Kazuya S., but I shall continue this story. The next chapter is in progress, but if their's anything you want... just PM me and I'll see what I can do.} **


End file.
